Riddle Through Gotham
by Coollak
Summary: A character study of the Riddler. The Riddler has taken over the Bat cave and now Batman is on the run, not only to save him self but those he loves as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: It's too quite

Gotham city surrounded in darkness, as the light crawled out and the dark prospered over the city, far below a cave the dark knight was preparing up for his duty. Behind the shadows, batman was moving and watching as the watchful protector over the city. As Batman leapt throughout the buildings, his muscles started to feel stiff and he was longing for a fight to stretch his muscles. The past few days, the city has been quite; too quite. Batman now is starting to get worried, maybe the time has finally come for him to hang up his mask. Suddenly, with that thought crossing his mind, a screaming alarm swiped pass, indicating the bat needed to go to work.

A few miles away from the Gotham city centre, Alfred was putting away the dinner, which was left unfinished by master Bruce, like always. Ever since Bruce put on the mask, he has been a distant but content and that was the only reason he was allowing Bruce to carry on with this ambitious task of cleaning up Gotham. If Bruce's parents very alive, Alfred would be fired for letting Bruce run around in a cape all night, but Alfred vowed to care of Bruce. So Alfred, picked up a white tray and put a cold fresh water bottle along with pain killers, a needle and a bandage, knowing that master Bruce will need it tonight; he took it down to the bat cave. The Bat cave seemed pitch black and still without master Bruce, as Alfred walked forward,light automatically illuminated the way , guiding him into the computer, where a glimpse of light was illuminating the computer keypad. With, every step he took the light became larger and as Alfred emerged into the lab, the source of the light was visible. To his surprise, it was the computer screen emitting the light and Alfred could not comprehend that Master Bruce would leave the bat cave without turning the computer off. He was the Gotham detective so it is improbable that he would leave like this.

Suddenly, Alfred had a realization that he was not alone in the cave. A though that send goosebumps like spikes throughout his body. The old man stumbled and rotated his body to meet a shadowy figure's fists curled up as a wrecking ball, instantly his body fell to the cold floor with a loud thud.

Minutes later, the outer entrance to the bat cave burst open flooding the cave with the icy Gotham night air. Along with the air, the Bat mobile plunged into the cave, the sound inaudible to the naked ear. The black lit door opened like a mouth that is yawning, form the door emerged batman with a pristine, spotless and pitch black bat suit. He seamlessly leaped out of the bat mobile as the door closed shut into landing pad, immediately he felt that all was not right. The bat cave seemed distant and unfamiliarly, he scanned the area like a bat scanning it's prey. Instantaneously, The batman leaped out with his might straight on to a pad with the computer screen. The screen that was left turned on. He did not leave the screen turned on and nor would Alfred, which leads to the inevitable fact that is was the work of someone else. The calculating, deliberating and ingenious mind of the Batman already made plans for this type of scenario. His hand was a car, moving before his mind could interpret to the computer to start the protocol.

A buzzing alarm filled the bat cave as Batman's fingers touched the keypad, and for a while in a long time Batman was taken by surprise. "No you don't Batman, not that" echoed a familiar voice through the cave. Batman's mind worked like clockwork to immediately decipher the voice. With in moments he knew the voice. It was the Riddler.

"where is Alfred" growled Batman with slight hesitation.

Batman waited until a response boomed into the cave, but the cave was silent with just the wisp of air. Then, with hesitation Batman put his fingers on the keypad trying to regain control, but the computer screen screeched into life. The image of a man in a green unitard filled the screen, he was thin as a leaf with white pale skin with matt black dark hair. At once, he was recognised by the Batman. He was the Riddler.

"O, bats straight to business, no time to catch up... how do you like my new costume, love yours" chuckled Riddler, "love yours, the black-"

" I am not going to ask you again" said Batman with hinted aggression.

"Okay gate crasher, there should be a document left for you in the table beside you, Pick it up... then carefully cut off the brown envelope cover and pull out the white paper... Next you open the sheet and read it, assuming that you can -" Carried on the Riddler.

Ignoring the Riddler, Batman strolled over to the table and identified the brown envelope, as he picked it up; the screen flickered off and the cave converted back to silence. Just the way Batman liked it. He scanned the document for any indication of anything unusual, but found nothing. Then he swung his hand across like a knife, cutting the envelope and pulling out a clear white sheet of paper. Batman stared at the paper and knew that it hid another riddle and when he turned the paper it was no surprise. A riddle written in uncharted lettering, " A man lived in isolation for a long time,he gets his food by food drops. One day he got so tired that he closed his lights and went to sleep on that night a thousand people died. How did this happen? The place where the man lived , reveals the location of your Butler. Tick tock, the bell goes to midnight."

PS: can you solve this riddle, send your answers to my account.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Which lighthouse

The phone juddered into life, waking Dick up from his clam sleep. Dick rouse from his slumber, with half a mind to go back to his sleep, but as he stared down at the phone and noticed it was Bruce, his doubt and weary thoughts vanished.

"What's going on Bruce" answered Dick gathering himself together.

"Its Alfred, he has been taken hostage by the Riddler" Replied Bruce.

On hearing that, Dick vaulted himself off the bed and opened his secret pathway to his room of acquirement and saw his costume longing for action.

"Where is he, the Riddler doesn't have much places to hide ,with Arkham city gone" questioned Dick.

" He ….. is in a lighthouse somewhere in Gotham" said Batman with heavy breathing like he was running.

"There's two in Gotham, the new Lighthouse at the Port and ….-" said Dick, suiting up.

"The one next to the abandoned old mine...I am already going there" finished Batman.

" Right, I'll go to the new port" concluded Dick , as he jumped out into the cold night air form his room window.

The chill of the cold air smashed against the bat Suit and Bruce Wayne as he leaped across numerous buildings. He knew he was going to have to be fast to make it to Alfred before twelve but a stern doubt went through the edge of his mind. Alfred has been the closet to a father figure in Bruce's life and the gravity of the situation now shocked him. Bruce tried to conceal his feelings under his anger. His anger was now surging through his veins, but he knew he cannot let it control him or he will lose what he stands for.

Batman vigorously jumped across the buildings getting eye distance to the long standing, rugged and achromatic lighthouse. Ironically, the lighthouse was the only building without any light and was shrouded in darkness. Batman set his sights to the lighthouse and adjusted his zip-line towards the lighthouse. Then, with momentum, Batman pushed himself off the building and his body glided along the zip line seamlessly.

As Batman got closer his eyes scanned the area like a bat; but found no threats around the lighthouse. No guards whatsoever. It was very peculiar for the Riddler. So Batman, dropped down midway through like a javelin cutting through the air into a nearby building. Then he scanned the area again, this time detecting heat sources. His scanner picked up one heat source, a man who was strapped to a chair. Without doubt in his mind that was Alfred. However, Batman was not satisfied to burst in, he then ran a electrical pulse detector and got a unexpected hit. There was a large electrical pulse around the lighthouse and next too Alfred. Batman knew in his gut that it was motion detectors and CCTV cameras, which were set to start a reaction that would probably kill Alfred. Swiftly, he grabbed out a EMP grenade and tossed it over to the lighthouse. After the explosion, the bat moved through the buildings as a ghost until he emerged next to the lighthouse.

The Batman waited a few moments, like the clam before the storm,then he vaulted in to the lighthouse. Rolling long the floor, Batman made his entrance and cut out Alfred from the chair. Alfred was impeccable even though h was kidnapped, he still looked unshaken and strong.

"Looks like I got here, just in time" laughed Batman with a relief.

"A couple of minutes ago would have been better" responded Alfred, " and Mr Riddler left you something Mr Wayne".

Batman crept up upon a table with a identically brown envelope as the one in the cave at the centre of the table with a ancient box TV. As Batman approached the envelope, the TV burst into life with a still image of the Riddler.

"No surprise there" said Alfred.

As the TV struggled to stabilise a connection, Batman's hand slithered as a snake into his belt to take a small Dictaphone.

" As I predicated Batman, you saved the old man, ….. who is he by the way, the one who creates your suits?" questioned the Riddler.

"Hold that thought... how did you know it was this lighthouse or did you send your boy wonder"said The Riddler coolly.

Suddenly, Batman hesitated and took out his phone to contact Dick.

" I hope they haven't beaten the life out of him yet... sorry to beat the bearer of bad news, but you solved my riddle quick batman, lets see how you do with this one, it tests your knowledge of the city, Gotham knighted" Concluded the Riddler and the TV Spluttered out it's life.

"You didn't send master Dick, did you" asked Alfred.

Batman pulled a Phone and tried to contact Dick but no response came yet again.

"I take that as a yes" said Alfred handing over the brown envelope.

Batman tore the envelope and took out the white piece of paper and yet again the text was written in uncharted lettering. It said, " How does a baby survive a fall from a 12 storey building, you have 60 minutes to save your precious commissioner ". Batman took his stare off the paper and looked at Alfred.

"How many 12 storey buildings are there in Gotham city , Alfred" said Batman, shutting the Dictaphone of.

"I would imagine a lot, sir...what about Master Dick" replied Alfred.

Miles away, Robin was leaping across the buildings nearing the newly built, crisp and untouched lighthouse. Robin rushed like a bee, unaware that Alfred was safe and sound. Unlike Batman, his youth made him naïve and vulnerable,he did not stop for a scan of the area. Robin vaulted himself next to the lighthouse as a kangaroo. Only when the headlights of the surrounding cars turned on, Dick realised hi serve mistake. The bright yellow lights nearly blinded Dick as they turned on in a systematic order. Instantaneously, Dick pulled out his fists into a fighter pose as a boxer ready to pounce. With the new light, dick scanned the area and found thugs emerging as far as the eye can see. It was a sea of thugs.

"Who wants it first" stated Robin defiantly.

Then, Robin pulled out a thick steel small pipe and watched it as it expanded and grew to over the length of his body. His hands silently gripped the pipe and he lashed out like a animal on a frenzy, eradicating surrounding thugs.

"We need more" screamed a thug as his head got demolished by Robin's fist.

A cavalry of thugs came to the call of the wounded thug, all now armed with makeshift weapons form baseball bats to steel sledgehammers. The situation was becoming overwhelming for the young Robin, with over 50 men on the floor begging for mercy and about 50 men incoming for a attack at Robin.

"Could my life get any worse" whispered Robin, getting his bearings together for another defensive attack.

Far behind the ranks, a giant was walking towards Robin, the man looked like a beast with bulk arms as boulders longing for blood. His every step shocked the ground and the surrounding thugs were taking a moment to admire the man's sheer strength.

" Ah... I stand corrected, ….. my big mouth needs to shut up." shouted Robin at himself hesitantly, looking at the beast walking towards him.

" I am going to crush you like a bird, little robin" said the beast aggressively.

The Beast started a long run towards Robin, curling his fists into boulders and moving his arms to punch Robin. The man might have strength to his advantage, but Robin was not left defenceless. As the beast charged at him, Robin sprang his legs lifting him up in the air and over the man. Leaping overhead Robin couldn't help but say, "Missed me". Robin stuck to his landing perfectly and pleased with him self, he turned his head around to meet the beast. The beast on the other hand was enraged and now anger fuelled veins.

"Bring it on ….. Doggy" taunted Robin.

That last taunt, blinded the beast with rage making him charge at Robin like a wild bull. A stupid, wild and crazed bull. Robin performed the same jump in perfect form and leaped over the charging wild bull. Robin fell to the floor again with a perfect landing, but the Bull was not so lucky. The beast smashed against car, head first, demolishing the car at once. Finally, the beast has been tamed.

More thugs emerged out of the cars, some angered and some surprised but all wanted to pummel Robin to death.

"This is just interminable" exasperated Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The baby falling from the building.

Robin was wafting his fists around like a manic, hoping for a lucking shot. His enthusiasm ran out in the first half hour, then his speed in the next ten minutes. Now his strength is eager to fail him.

Robin pulled out everything form his arsenal, form weapons to brute strength and sheer speed. The fact of the matter was Robin was overwhelmed by the number of thugs trying to lay waste upon him. Robin was staggering and the thugs beside him could sense him weaken like a pack of hyenas sensing food. The thugs were a cloud surrounding him and overpowering him, until his body could yield no more. Robin's body feel to the cold floor with a nauseating thud.

Miles behind, Batman and Alfred was pacing around the lighthouse seeking a answer to the riddle that is before them.

"Alfred, you need to get to the bat cave and be safe" said Batman deeply concerned.

"Sir, there is too many 12 storey buildings for even you" said Alfred.

"If I know the Riddler, he is one logic and the commissioner is most likely in a building in the vicinity that is probably abandoned" said Batman while thinking of possibilities.

"What about master Dick" said Alfred remembering Dick.

"My phone is not able to contact him, which is why you need to head out into the bat cave and try to get Dick to regroup with me"replied Batman, moving towards the side.

"Where are your going, Sir" asked Alfred slightly confused.

"Fishing for the commissioner" answered Batman, as he ascended from the side of the lighthouse into darkness.

"I hate it when you do that master Wayne" screamed Alfred after him.

Batman glided along with the chilling night air seamlessly as one, he was in the midst of the centre of the buildings of Gotham in a matter of seconds. To start his search, he did what he premeditated , he scanned the buildings for the most ruined one. His search did not last long. A cracked building that looked like the bark of the tree with scrapped off paint, adding to it's unappealing appearance captured Batman's glance. The Building was dead quite, not even the rattle of a rat emerged from the building. It truly was a desolate place. Batman was not intimated by the ominous appearance of the building, he decided to venture into the depths of the building. Batman leaped into the building through the shattered glass, his entry was like a knight in shiny army; but there was nobody there for him to rescue. Quickly, Batman picked up his heat sensor and searched the vicinity. The sensor picked up nothing, not even a rat.

"Alfred, where are you" said Batman to his radio in a whisper, being cautious.

"Still on my way to the cave" answered Alfred, " I have found something that might interest you sir"

"What is it, not another comic about me, is it" said Batman grinning.

" Sir, it looks like a abandoned building, one that might contain the commissioner in Johns street. You cannot miss it" said Alfred, feeling content with his find.

"Shall I tour in-"

"No! …... Alfred I don't want you to get into trouble again" said Batman concerned.

"It's not me, you should be concerned about …... its …. master dick you should worry about, I cannot connect to him either" said Alfred.

"Try the bat cave connection, go there quick for both Mater Dick's and commissioner's sake" said Batman.

On the motorway, there were 20 cars heading in the same direction with the same speed looking like a rather long snake. It slithered through the traffic, obeying the rules of the road and not arising any suspicion. On the front car, the leader of the pack lay, feeling overjoyed and content, a feeling that a thug rarely has in the city of Gotham. On the boot of the car laid his bounty, his promise of money, his hope of glory.

The moving car was making Robin's stomach churn in reverse, he never felt this car sick, not even when riding the bat mobile; which goes outstandingly fast. Robin could only imagine what would precede next, but he knew his imagination would not much up against what the Riddler has conceived. However, his thoughts were not selfish but self less, his mind was worrying about Alfred and his fate. Dick was certain that Batman must have succeed in saving Alfred and yet doubt still circled his mind as a shark. All of a sudden, the car came to stiff halt and the bang of the closing doors reverberated in his ears. Then the all familiar racket of footsteps emerged, but Robin was hearing the beat of his heart instead.

Batman approached Johns street, a street that was the quite and peaceful side of Gotham, a side of Gotham rarely seen. Batman stalked through the buildings using a big stride, one as big as a elephant, wasting no time on his approach towards the building. In matter of minutes, Batman was beside the building that Alfred mentioned, the building looked majestic, illustrious and impeccable, opposite to what Batman thought would be the building in which the commissioner lay. Batman, looked towards the entrance which was blocked by threatening paddock with the sign " Trespassers will be shoot". Batman ignored the meaningless threat and grabbed out his electric hook and shot it straight to the top. The hook extracted batman to the top of the building in seconds with a silent hum of electronic buzzing. From his new vantage point, Batman pressed his heat sensor and scanned the area like a hawk. He managed to gain five positive heat readings representing people. Four where standing in a boxlike structure with a man in the middle strapped to a chair, using this new information; Batman coordinated his pattern of attack.

Suddenly, as batman was about to leap into action, the heat sensor identified the men dragging the chair form the centre of the room to the edge of the room. Thinking, Batman understood the answer to the riddle that the Riddler tasked him with, a baby survives a fall from a 12 storey building, if he was dropped from the ground floor. So in order to save him, Batman needs to wait in the ground and catch the commissioner as he falls to his horrible stony grave. Quickly, Batman sprang his legs as a spring and vaulted off from the building into the light, chilly, fluffy air with his cape trailing behind. Then batman sprang his body into a dive shape looking as spear. His new streamlined shape bought him down within seconds and as he neared the floor his cape opened up as a parachute. His cape collected air resistance, slowing his descent down and allowing him to make a picture perfect landing.

Batman allocated himself a position that would allow him to be ready when 60 minutes were up. He stood surrounded by the darkness and with hi white glooming eyes illuminating the vicinity. The watchful, vengeful and inscrutable protector waited like a predator seeking his prey. A few floors up, commissioner laid in a chair defenceless and broken with four brute thugs surrounding him.

" Well … well, looks like Batman couldn't find us Commissioner, I am going to enjoy watching your body splatter all over the ground. You know you send three of my brothers to jail. It's going to a sweet revenge" said one of the thugs, bringing himself up.

The Commissioner did not respond.

" Why does the Riddler play these tricks, what's up with him? Why don't we kill him now" objected another thug.

"Because he is sick, the lot of them, that joker fellow and all of them" answered another thug.

"Then why do you, work for him" questioned the weakest looking thug with a grin growing in his face.

" He pays a lot" said the second the thug, " that's all there is."

" Boys look alive, times nearly up" commanded the leader thug.

Then, they all shared a common expression and two thugs sprang forward, grabbing the edges of the chair. The chair scrapped along the floor with bright orange sparks trailing behind it until it reached the edge of the floor and stood window. Inches from the glass, Commissioner Gordon could feel the chill of the cold night air and doubt started to reverberate through his head.

" Enjoy your last few seconds, old man... literally you only have bout 60 seconds left" laughed the leader thug and signalled the other thugs.

The back of their AK47's punctured the glass, with the strength of the thugs; the glass shattered into a million pieces. From the new gap, cold night air plunged into the room and flooded it, raising the hairs on the back of the heads of all the men in the room.

" Now...its time to die" screamed the leader thug, kicking the chair of the floor and through the glass.

The chair receded down the floors like water form a water fall. The cold air flooded the Commissioner's lungs adding extra pressure and rendering him unable to scream. In his last moments or what he thought was his last moments, he could not ponder on nothing but his daughter Barbara. Until, now he did not know what the term "My life flashed before my eyes", which was very rare for a policemen, especially one in Gotham. Now he could speculate on the many different meanings of the phrase. As he was about to give up hope and start speculating on his life, a bat rang flashed before his eyes cutting his hands lose in one quick motion. Another followed in quick succession, cutting his legs free. His body adjusted out of the chair and the chair sped up it's descent, Gordon stared at the chair, mesmerised by the way it fell and shattered into pieces. Gordon tried to expand his body by extending his legs and arms like a parachute and tried to slow his descent down. He slowed down only by a second. Even with Gordon's defocused eyes, he could make out a shadowy figure looming in the shadows. Instantly, he knew who he was. It was The Batman. Batman reached out his hands and caught the Commissioner without breaking a sweat.

The Commissioner got to his feet and stood up like a man of the law, his posture was straight and stiff.

" Its the Riddler" said Commissioner Gordon.

"I know" said the omniscient Batman.

As the Commissioner appreciated Batman's help, a elderly women dressed in a black long coat with her pitch-black hair concealing her face and actuating a industrial console table with wheels. The table moved along the cold concrete pavement along with the old mysterious women trailing behind it.

"Hey, we are not alone" Said Batman war of the women's presence.

"What-"

"Look... behind you"

The Commissioner swayed his body around to face the intruder, she halted and stared back into the Commissioner.

"Freeze, you are under arrest" screamed the Commissioner.

However, the old women seized to acknowledge him and retraced her steps back into the alley.

"Don't worry, she is just the messenger... and she has delivered her message" said Batman coolly, indicating towards the table with a small TV that she left in the middle of the pavement.

The TV buzzed into life and a still image of the Riddler appeared on the TV screen. A all to sense of familiarity reverberated through Batman's mind. The Riddler jumped out with a eager and content visage and a smile creeping through his mouth. As the Riddler was preparing himself for his screen time, Batman snatched out his Dictaphone and turned it on.

"Ah, seems you have saved the Commissioner... but you must have figured out by now that this is just a distraction from the real task"taunted Riddler.

Batman remained silent and listened eagerly, while the Commissioner felt out of place in the conversation.

"Tell me Batman have you seen your little Boy Wonder around... maybe he is with me" implied The Riddler with a snicker.

Suddenly, Batman felt a sudden surplus of anger pulsing through his veins, an anger that only comes when a person you love is threatened.

"Do you want to know where I am, Batman or where your Boy wonder is. Well the answer as you might have guessed brainic is a riddle. There are three rooms, each with different décor and themes. The first room was filled with raging fires, the second room filled with three assassins with loaded shotguns and the third room filled with kids and the final room was a cave with no light ad all the evils of the world. Which room would a murderer be safe in and be safe to other?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: End Game

The Commissioner stared at Batman with a confuzzled visage and pondered deeply on the riddle that the Riddler has tasked them with. The Commissioner hated riddles, he was not the usual and conventional man that enjoys a nice crossword on Sunday. So, Gordon knew he was not going to much help for the Batman, but he doubted that the ingenious,omniscient and omnipotent Batman needed assistance.

"So, do you have an idea" asked Gordon.

"I am tired of playing his riddles"

" I was tired of his riddles years ago"

Batman pulled out his Dictaphone, it was a unique and unusual Dictaphone, with a small screen and numerous buttons scattered around it.

"What's that" questioned Gordon.

"It's a Dictaphone, I rerecorded every conversation with the Riddler"

"Why"

"To identify any anomalies or any clues as to where he is stationed at"

" I need to get me one of those" said Gordon mesmerised.

"Sorry, it's one of a kind"

"What about the riddle"

"It's a trick"

"Aren't all riddles"

" I can't waste any longer chasing after these ridiculous riddles"

"But, somebody's like is at stake"

" Yes, it's Robins and the sooner I can find the Riddler, the quicker this interminable night will end." said Batman, getting frustrated.

"The riddle stated , where would a murder be safe in" Said Gordon, trying to conceive an answer.

"Yes, You can go after the Riddle Gordon, I'll go after Riddler" concluded Batman.

Then, using his Dictaphone he pressed a button that denatured the speech. Batman pressed a few more buttons until the Riddler's annoying voice scampered away. The only noise remained was a electrical hum. Suddenly, Batman froze like a stiff glacier. It was an all to familiar hum that plunged into Batman's ears.

" That sounds like a generator" said Gordon as the noise plunged into his brain.

" No..." said batman authoritatively and strongly

" It's the sound of the Bat cave" Said Batman, unable to believe his own words and ears.

"What" said Gordon astonished.

"It's the electrical machines in the Bat cave" said Batman convincing himself, " I am sure of it"

Then, Batman took out a metallic grappling hook gun and a hook shot out from within the grappling hook. The hook slashed past the wind and hit a nearby building. With the hook secure, Batman receded away, with his mind still trying figure out how he got into this predicament.

"Where are you going" screamed Gordon after him.

Batman's brain was preoccupied with him trying to conceive how the Riddler managed to get into the cave. Then a daunting thought crossed his mind. He send Alfred straight into the Bat cave. He send Alfred straight into the Riddler's hand.

…...

Robin's eyes fluttered and opened, his vision was blurred by a bright and searing light. It was the headlights of the car. His body was being dragged along the sand and the pebbles like a suitcase. Both his hand and legs were tied tightly making him unable to wriggle his hands and legs. His moved his head up and his eyes caught the site of two thugs trailing behind him. The thugs were armed and looked quite strong, even if Robin's hands and legs were untied, he would struggle to take the out, this made escape a impossibility. He had no fear of death, but unknowing the way he will die made him fear. The ground below changed into a cold rock like structure that Robin felt familiar to.

"So, do we go through the waterfall" asked one of the thugs, stopping the pack.

"Ha...what waterfall" said questioned Robin.

"Shut up kid"

"Blood, call it in, tell them to come outside" said the leader thug, indicating to another thug.

"Anyone copy, we are outside, open the entrance, we got the little bird"

"Copy"replied the radio with a electronic buzz.

Suddenly, two giant steel door ripped apart as I a axe slashed through the middle, inside the door two thugs were standing with a straight posture and a smug look in their faces.

" Come in, Boys, plenty of toys here for everybody" said one of the thugs at the entrance.

"Lets go, hurry, don't want the bat to spoil the surprise...Move!" commanded the leader thug.

They all moved forward with excitement and enthusiasm, dragging Robin along the floor with a quicker pace. The water flooded and hit them like spikes as they walked past the waterfall and arrived into the warmth of the cave. The warmth crawled into Robin's suit and he felt at home, a home now that was being trespassed by intruders and he could do nothing about it. The Riddler emerged from the shadows with a smug visage and crooked posture looking like a old man. His walk towards him was like a confident business man who is very content with himself.

"So, how are you doing boy... good" asked the Riddler.

"How's the face …... I see my punch has not improved your grotesque face" replied Robin

"Well, I see you are still witty-"

"And I see you still commit crimes"

"Well, you know what they say, you can't teach a old dog new tricks"

"You are a old dog"

"Enough of the pleasantries, lets talk business" said the Riddler kneeling down right next to Robin. Their faces were very divided by inches.

"That was the pleasantries, beating me up and bringing me here in the boot of a car and now invading my home"

" Yes... now you don't want to get in my bad side, things can get a lot worse"

"Trying to intimidate me, that does not work"

"You have not seen me trying to intimidate you, ...yet"

The Riddler raised his body back up and stood up looking down on Robin, for the first time as if Robin was a child and not a equal.

" Well, tell me Who is Batman" questioned the Riddler.

" Ha …... don't make me laugh , it will hurt my ribs, especially after your thugs bruised my ribs" said Robin.

"It was worth a shot"

"So , what have you got in stock for me, this time"

" Awe...not impressed by my break into the bat cave, is that what you call it... I got it off the old man, who I just can't get rid off."

" Wait... what old man" said Robin hesitantly with breaks in his speech.

"Oh … Just this one" said Riddler calmly, pointing towards a thug who has Alfred on his knees.

Immediately, Robin wriggled like a worm trying to break free form the bonds of captivity. He jumped around for at least 2 minutes before giving up.

"Judging by your very strong emotional reaction you know this man. Want to tell me who he is" said the Riddler authoritatively.

Robin refused to give a response and he stayed silent. He had his head down, pondering on how long it would take for Batman to arrive.

"I see the silent trea-" said the Riddler.

"It's the Batman" interrupted a thug, running straight into Riddler like a wild starving bull.

" Oh, can't I just get a minute to my self... take the kid and to old man to the trap, go now!" commanded the Riddler.

…...

The entrance was left open to the elements and to the Batman, the waterfall was completing it's job, hiding the cave entrance for the naked eye. Luckily, Batman was the master architect of the Bat cave and he knew every inch of it like the back of his hand. Batman stared at the entrance, searching for any movement as a predator. The idiocy of the criminals escaped Batman's mind, they left the most important part of the cave without watch. Batman cautiously crept into the cave with his ear detecting every slight movement. As he passed through a corner, footsteps echoed through the hallway. Instantly his body swapped into action mode form stealth mode and he decided to stand in the cover of the darkness until his victim approached. The ignorant thug moved pass Batman without a second glance, Batman's hands were swift and strong attacking the thug before he can react. Batman held him in a headlock until he was knocked unconscious. Batman did not let his body drop down into the floor and create an immunise amount of noise, he slowly moved the man's body to the floor without a whisper. Batman then straightened his posture and moved on as if nothing unusual occurred.

Footsteps ahead, a group of 3 ignorant, oblivious and vindictive thugs were handling the Bat's delicate equipment without care.

"Hey, How do I look"laughed a Thug, wearing a batman mask.

"Hey, check this out, found a collection of Batrangs here" said another Thug with a anxious tone.

"I'm the Batman...Fear me …...I dress up in a cape" growled the thug with the the bat mask.

"Hey, let me have a go... I want to be the Batman-"

"Knock it off, you two the Bat could be here t any moment"

" Oh, calm down …... he ain't coming here...WE HAVE AN ARMY" ridiculed the thug with the bat mask.

Five minutes later the thug was slowing his own words, his two strong friends were lying planks on the floor. Two Batrangs laid on the floor beside them, they both were knocked out within the blink of a eye and now the focus is on the thug wearing the bat helmet.

"Come out... Bat … I ain't afraid …...of you" exasperated the thug with nervous breaks in his speech pattern.

"You should be" growled the Batman, behind the thug.

Before the thug could comprehend what occurred, he was lying on the floor with batman standing in front like a roaring lion. Immediately, Batman's hands reached out and grabbed the thugs shirt and pulled him up and threw him against the nearby cold concentrate wall. With that, Batman's interrogation began.

"You won't get anything out of me... Bats" said the thug, sounding assured.

" If , I punch you long enough, I will get your guts out"

"No, you won't... you have rules"

"You do not want to test my rules and patience when your invade my home and take my family as hostage"

The Thug gulped and no response emerged out of his mouth. Batman knew he did not have time to have a battle of wits. So, he clenched his fists like a wrecking ball and punch with all his might. Intentionally, Batman punched the wall next to the thug and a loud thundering noise occurred as his fists smashed on to concrete. The thug started to shake in fear and Batman knew his intimidation tactic worked.

"Okay... okay, what do you want know" screamed the thug in fear.

"How many of you lot are here"

"Only... about 40 men"

"Where did the Riddler put Robin"

"He is probably taken into the trap or the riddle that the Riddler has created"

"Did you catch a old man.. here" said Batman, nervously.

The thug decided again not to respond.

"Did you or not" growled Batman in a threatening manor.

" Yessss...The Riddler have him trapped in the same place as Robin."

Then, Batman's fists clenched his fist once more and punched the thug in the face, hitting his own bat mask. The force of the punch actuated the thug against the wall which knocked him unconscious. As the body fell to the floor, Batman was already moving towards the main component of the Bat cave.

The Riddler was tracking the Batman's movements through the cameras provided by the cave, he knew Batman wasn't oblivious to the fact that he is tracking him; but the Riddler preferred not to raise any suspicion by the dark knight. The Riddler wanted to send men to apprehend Batman, but he knew it would be a waste of men and time. So he let the Batman walk into his little spider web.

"Boys bring out the little bird and the old man" commanded the Riddler authoritatively.

Then, the celling of the bat cave receded two long strands of string with Robin in one and Alfred on another. Robin was tied by a string form across his body, making it unable to move his limbs. He was what he heated. Bait. Below the celling of the bat cave, the old metallic steel floor apart, and from the bottom a steel box identical to a safe ruptured out. As the floor fully apart, four more steel boxes appeared into the view, all looking identical to each other. However within the steel boxes, each were antithetic.

Batman cautiously moved in expecting the worse but hoping for the best, what he saw was the worst. Robin and Alfred were hanging from the celling and beside them was The Riddler, alone.

"Hello, Batman" said the Riddler, " as you can see you are in a bit of a mess."

"You can spot now that this is the traditional death trap, four steel boxes containing four different ways of death and you can choose how they die."

"Let them go, Riddler"

"Well that is a poor choice of words, do you want me to let them fall in"

"Remember, Batman only one can live, take your pick, you have 3 minutes. Tick tock"

PS: This is the last chapter, use your imagination to fill in the ending. Do you want Batman to save Alfred or Robin or both or kill the Riddler. Send me your endings.


End file.
